Hero
by Mahal Kita
Summary: Malon is having trouble at the ranch. Talon is sick, and Ingo is becoming mean. Will and can Link help her?


Disclaimer:I do not own Zelda or anything that has to do with it in this fic. And "Hero" is property of Enrique Iglasias.   
  
  
  
  
Malon stood at the gates of Lon Lon Ranch. A sadness fell over her, as she stumbled into the barn. She didn't know why she felt this way, for Ganon was already ceased from the land. She stroked the mane of a horse that neighed softly. The horse nuzzled her softly, and she storked his mane once more.   
"Oh, what am I going to do?"Malon said mournfully."Father is sick, and Ingo is plotting against him."   
The horse said nothing, but just stood there."Oh well, everything will be okay."   
She put the milk stool back where she found it, and left the barn.   
"Malon, i-is that you?"Talon, her father, said with a trembling and feverish voice.   
"Yes, it is,"she said."Do you need anything?"   
"No..."   
"Oh well, I just came to check on you."   
With that, she closed the door, and sighed. She had been happy, but there was something that she missed more than her own happiness: an invaluable friend.   
  
Would you dance,   
If I aksed you to dance?   
Would you run,   
And never look back?   
Would you cry,   
If you saw me crying?   
Would you save my soul, tonight?   
  
Would you tremble,   
If I touched your lips?   
Would you laugh?   
Oh, please tell me this   
Now would you die,   
For the one you loved?   
Hold me in your arms, tonight   
  
It was already sunset, and Malon hadn't eaten nor slept for 3 days. Her weight was thinning and her fatigue grew. She knew her father would die without any treatment. Ingo wouldn't let her go out and buy medicine, and he said he wouldn't be saatisfied until her work would pay off. He also locked Epona the lasttime Link had left her there. She wished Link would come back. She had a feeling that he wouldn't, but she wouldn't give up her efforts to keep the ranch going.   
Feeling as sick as ever, she started to feed the Cuccos and sat under the shade of the tree. She closed her eyes, as a gentle wind passed by. She wanted Link to be there for her, but she wanted to do this for herself. She didn't always want to rely on Link to do evrything for her. Her eyes wearily opened and she saw Ingo. He pointed a pitchfork at her and looked angry.   
"What are you doing here? Wasting time when you could work more rather than be lazy? Your ranch needs more care."Ingo spat at her, and pointed it closer to her, making her flinch.   
"I've done everything there is to be nedded, sir. I really need to go to Kakariko Village and get the medicine for my father. -"Malon blurted out.   
"Silence! You are under my orders. It seems that we need more milk... You didn't milk the cows did you?"   
Just then she remembered that she hadn't. Now she was feared more than anything."I will slaughter that worthless horse of yours if you do not work harder. GET BACK TO WORK!!!"   
She dusted off her skirt and ran to the stable where the cows were. She started milking right away, thnking life wasn't fair, and how much danger Epona was in.   
She heard footsteps, and right behind her was Link. She felt more better, and her heart wasn't as heavy, but she knew there was going to be a consequence for his presence.   
  
I can be your hero, baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take, my breath away   
  
Would you swear,   
That you'll always be mine   
Or would you lie?   
Would you run and hide?   
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?   
You're here, tonight   
  
"Look, Link, I'm okay...,"She tried to smile and a tear.   
Link just walked closer and said nothing, as usual."Back off, Link!! I can handle this on my own!!! It's my fault that this ranch will fall into bad hands and that my father will die while I starve and soon will die!"   
She tried to examine how hard she hit him with her words. He looked sorry for her, and she couldn't believe what he did. He took her hands from the cow, and he emraced her tightly. She tried to hold her tears, but she couldn't any longer. She weeped for a long time in his arms.   
  
I can be your hero, baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take, my breath away   
  
Oh, I just want to hold you   
I just want to hold you   
Am I into deep?   
Have I lost my mind   
I don't care...   
You're here, with me   
  
Just when she was about to kiss him, the door bursted open, and it was Ingo for sure.   
"What's going on here?"He asked, furiously."If I'd known better I would have closed those blasted gates!"   
"You don't understand!"She said, proud to say so.   
"Oh, I'm sure you will understand one thing, heh heh."   
"What? Why are you laughing?"   
"You're father is about to die. Without any treatment he surely will. The Gerudus are here...."   
Link rushed outside, and swords htting each other could be heard.   
"What? You can't be serious! You've been working for them all this time?"   
"Why, yes. And they are going to kill your father too,"He paused after hearing Link's scream."Oh, and I think that might as well be the end of your friend also."   
Malon hesitated. Ingo rushed outside, And she could hear him say something about burning it down. Then there was fire starting to burn down the barn. She coughed, as a firewall surrounded her. She knew she was hopeless. Seeing that she was in a stable with only Epona. She mounted her, and tried her best to calm her through this time.   
"Epona, if you trust me after all these years...,"She looked around and coughed once more."You would help me out of here."   
  
  
I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take, my breath away   
  
I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take, my breath away...   
You can take, my breath away...   
  
She readied the jump, so after that, they leaped into a wall of the barn. There was a loud crash, and a lot of wood. She took out a bow that she always kept, but never used it, and started to fire arrows at the Gerudus. The rest ran away once they saw how good her aim was. Some stayed behind but were trampled by Epona's hoofs.   
Link layed at the side of the house. She found a blue potion, and gave it to him. He got up, and handed her a red potion. She rushed into the house and upstairs to her father. He got well too.   
Then she went back to Link and aimed her arrow at Ingo, who surrenered. By then the flames were put out, and that didn't take to much out of the barn.   
The sun had already set, and she felt a great feeling. Her father had seemed to be getting better too. While everyone was resting, she went out to the field. She started to sing Epona's song, remembering how her mother composed it. She then was interupted by slight footsteps. For sure, it was Link, and she smiled like she hadn't in a lond period of time. She sighed a sigh of relief, and she knew that he was going to go. She handed the reins in Link's hands, and just gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and mounted Epona. With a nod, he rode off slowly and quietly, but Malon remembered something. And it was too late.   
"Wait!"she cried.".......... Thank you.......... Link..."   
And she watched him go, farther, and farther away from her.   
  
I can be... your hero...   
  
  
  
  
  
The End   
  
  
Author's Note:^_^Well, I hope that was nice. I don't really, but.. Oh well, please R&R.


End file.
